powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Green Dream
The Green Dream is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It is the beginning of the seven-episode Green No More arc where Tommy's dream haunts him as Zedd plots to strip him of his powers. Synopsis Tommy is troubled by a recurring dream about losing his powers, not knowing that Lord Zedd is behind his nightmares. It's part of a plan to capture Tommy and steal the Sword of Power. Plot While Ms. Appleby gives the class an assignment, Tommy is lost in thought. When Kimberly finally gets his attention, Tommy tells her about a dream he keeps having about losing his powers. He feels the dreams are trying to tell him that he is going to lose his powers for good. Kimberly doesn't know what to say to make Tommy feel better. After school, at the Juice Bar, Billy shows Trini his latest invention while Bulk & Skull walk in with their own, which they claim has the ability to detect the presence of the Power Rangers. Tommy realizes that he has to get started on his homework and leaves. Lord Zedd spots Tommy walking alone through the park and sends down a group of Putties, who capture Tommy and take him to a cave where Goldar is waiting. Goldar tells Tommy to obtain the Sword of Power from his friends and bring it back to him. When Tommy resists, Goldar places him under a spell, causing Tommy to obey his command. Goldar spots a fallen book from Tommy's backpack, which contains an image of a creature that Goldar thinks would make a great monster. Lord Zedd creates Robogoat from the picture and sends it into Angel Grove. Tommy insists that he wants to help the Rangers in the coming battle, but they are concerned that Tommy’s powers will weaken more. Tommy convinces them to summon the Sword of Power as a way of defeating Robogoat, but when they do, Tommy takes the sword and vanishes. Tommy returns to the cave. Goldar has him give the sword to Robogoat, which causes Goldar's spell to be broken. Upset that he has betrayed his friends, Tommy morphs and faces off with Robogoat, his powers fading more and more in the process. The other Rangers come to Tommy's aid, and during the battle Zordon teleports the Sword of Power back to the Command Center. After Lord Zedd makes Robogoat grow to giant size, Tommy tries to summon the Dragonzord to help but it fails to respond, another result of his weakened Green Ranger powers. The rest of the team is able to destroy Robogoat in the Thunder Megazord. Lord Zedd is furious as usual, but notes that his mission wasn't a complete failure, as the end of the Green Ranger is drawing near. The next day Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly are all seen sitting in the hallway area after school. Tommy knows his powers are nearly gone. Jason and Kimberly try to comfort and encourage him, but Tommy knows that this time, once his powers are gone they'll be gone for good. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Songs *Go Green Ranger Go *Fight (Instrumental) *Take Them Down Errors *The tip of the Dragon Dagger's blade is bent when Tommy attempts to summon the Dragonzord on the rocky slope. *The Dino Megazord can be seen in place of the Thunder Megazord when it is struck by an explosion, a result of the use of Zyu2 footage. Likewise, the blade of the original Power Sword can be seen when the Thunder Megazord walks towards Robogoat with the Thunder Saber. *When the Rangers first view the Robogoat on the Viewing Globe, he already has the Sword of Power, despite the fact that the Rangers have not yet summoned it nor has Tommy turned it over to the monster. *During the scene where Tommy tries to summon the Dragonzord, the stunt actor's face is visible through the visor. *When Tommy falls off the cliff after being struck by Robogoat, he is seen holding his Dragon Dagger in his left hand, but when he hits the side of the cliff, the dagger is holstered. Notes *This episode features the first and only appearance of the Sword of Power. No explanation for its origin or powers is given, and the Rangers and Zordon speak as though it was familiar to them, despite it never having been mentioned before or since. *In the original script, Lord Zedd said the Sword of Power was created from the remains of the Sword of Darkness, though that sword appeared to have been destroyed with nothing left behind in "Green With Evil" Part 5. The Sword of Darkness used in "Mighty Morphin' Mutants" was likely a replica. *Aside from calling his Zord, Zack remains silent throughout the battle with Robogoat. *This is the first and only time Tommy tries but fails to summon the Dragonzord as a result of his weakening powers. *This is the last episode with original footage of Zack's flattop haircut. He would be seen with twists in the next few episodes, though the flattop would appear again in archive footage once Walter Jones left the series. This created continuity issues, as Zack would be seen alternating between the haircuts somewhat frequently. *The episode contains several references to Tommy's time serving Rita in "Green With Evil": **Tommy tells Goldar, "I'll never turn against my friends again!" **After hypnotizing him with the Z-staff, Goldar says, "Seems like old times, doesn't it Green Ranger?" **When Tommy steals the Sword of Power, Kimberly remarks, "I can't believe this is happening again". *The Sword of Power would also appear in Super Sentai World as the weapon of the villain, Saigan. *Near the end of the episode, Jason tells Tommy, "Man, you've been through it before and you came back strong". This is a reference to two episodes from Season 1: **"The Green Candle", where Tommy lost his powers. **"Return of an Old Friend", where Tommy regained his Green Ranger powers. *This is the first episode where the Rangers refer to their new Megazord as the "Thunder Megazord" rather than "Mega Thunderzord", as well the first episode to feature the Power Rangers' theme song during the Thunder Megazord formation sequence (complete with the extended theme's lyrics). *This episode is well-known for its sad ending scene, where Tommy is now seriously concerned over losing his Green Ranger powers soon despite Jason and Kimberly's words of encouragement. Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Zyu2 Episodes